Genji x Mercy
by OverwatchFanService
Summary: Angela has always had a crush on Hanzo it was obvious but one night will change her decision for ever Could she really fall in love with such an eccentric douche or will she remain attached to Hanzo
1. chapter 1

It was awkward, it always had been but that day was different. What made it different from any other day was the tension that drifted through the school halls.

Normally there was no tension, only the sound of the schools cheer squad fangirling over the captain of the soccer team. his name, Genji Shimada

Angela never bothered with such nonsense, her classmates ( particularly girls ) would often tease her about it.

"Oh come on Angie! You always study can't we go out some time?!"

The girl desperately pleading was a girl in her class called Pharah, The daughter of the notoriously famous Overwatch hero Ana Amari.

"I'm sorry Fareeha I will have to decline your offer"

"Come on you always do this!"

"Maybe if you quit babbling I would considered it!"

Angela felt a slight hint of coldness gust behind her. She knew she had won.

Although it wasn't like fareeha to give up so easily she must of sensed the anger in her tone shouting in her face "Not Now fareeha!"

The class bell rang as the students began to file out one by one.The two walked in total silence for the next two minutes,"You never know, Hanzo might be there!" Angela's face turned a deep red colour at this remark. "To be honest I never seemed to understand why you like him so much when there's Genji..."

"Well I'm sorry for not liking eccentric troublemakers who only care about winning!"

Maths class was Angela's favourite subject for two reasons, one it was the only time she could relax as the teacher was completely oblivious and two she sits next to Hanzo shimada, Genji's less popular brother. Angela didn't care wether or not he played sports, nothing could change her mind about him after all he was smart, intellectual, kind and sometimes a bit of a clutz which she found cute. Genii was the complete opposite.

During the entire class Pharah couldn't help but notice Angela was constantly staring over at Hanzo's desk or more in particular Hanzo.

Class ended and the school bell rang to signify the end of the day."think about it okay" Pharah said strolling up to Angela and then running off

~~~ Later On - 9.30 PM~~~

Angela lived in small flat that looked out onto the mid night sky so some nights she would stare out into the sky.

Ready too sleep, she clambered to her feet and ended up at the foot of her bed. Noises came from the outside

~ From Mercy's perspective ~

Probably just a squirrel but just in case *places cadeacus blaster on bedside table*

wrustle wrustle*

As if out of nowhere Angela was pinned to her bed By a Muscular Figure, breathing heavily the person slammed his hands on her mouth to stop her from squealing

Angela's heart was racing.


	2. Chapter 2 why

Heart beating, Angela squirmed around trying to escape from the strangers grip. It was no use they had her tight in their arms. The hooded figure towering above her, she let out a yelp, alarming the man. " shh it's okay it's me Genji!..."

this worried her even more

" seriously! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Look I'm sorr..."

"Really... that's what you have to say for yourself. Coming to my house at night!"

"Mercy I'm sorry."

Mercy sat up staring at him. Genji leaned back as Angela attempted to shove him off the bed.

"What did you just call me..." Angela was confused as why he didn't address her by her proper name

" I didn't mean to offend you..."

Angela let out a giggle, Genji's face turned a pinkish red colour. He could feel the colour rising through his cheeks

"Angela... my name is Angela "

"What a pretty name!" Genji exclaimed.

While blushing Mercy yawned

"I wouldn't mind if you left to be completely honest."

" I understand, how rude of me."

"Oh no really, you weren't being rude!"

But before she could finish Genji placed a kiss onto her tender lips. Words could not describe the anger yet happiness that one kiss brought her. Genji left from the window with style of course.

How could she sleep. She didn't sleep in fact she stayed up all night with a burning heart confused about what had happened.

~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela still flustered of the night before, climbed to her feet as the school lunch bell rang. As usual Pharah was curious as she snuck around the lunch tables peeking at the boys as she made Angela laugh. She felt icy cold claws clawing at her back, she turned around to notice Genji standing above her with penetrating eyes with an almost fake smile. Angela's heart jumped just at the sight of the masculine jock. Pharah casually walked over to the conversation being held

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour. If I can assist you in anyway possible please let me know "

"I...i d..don't "

Genji chuckled at the flustered expression on Angela's face

"Angela you're too cute !"

Angela snapped!

"IM NOT CUTE!" She shouted instantly regretting

Genji knew he stricked a nerve so left it be. His skin crawled just hearing her shout.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what ever they were doing and stared at her. The hall fell silent until Angela burst into tears running away to hide in the girls bathroom

Pharah glared at Genji making sure he knew it was his fault even though Pharah had no clue why Angela reacted like this. Surely if it was Hanzo she wouldn't have done the same?

Lines of tears stretched down her face, blushing immensely. What was wrong with her? Why had she flipped out? Not even she knew. Maybe it was something about Genji? That couldn't be it! Her heart raced still thinking about last night. After fifteen minutes of Moaping around in the bathroom she finally mustered the courage to adress Genji and apologise

"S..sorry!"

" really it's okay!"

"But are you sure..?"

" it is me who should be apologising"

There he did it again. Hanzo never talked to her like this infact he didn't bother to talk to her at all.

Genji, closing the gap between them leaned forward to plant a tender kiss onto her cheek before running off. She stood there Bewildered. Why the affection all of a sudden she barely knew him for gods sake! Yet something inside of her rejoiced with a blossoming happiness and desire for more even if it did embarrass her.


	3. Plan B

The next couple of days were even more depressing than the last, few things actually happened.

Angela, still embarrassed knew she had to approach Genji.

she opened the red class door to walk into the giant gymnasium were the football and chearleader team practiced. The floor, like a basketball court and two giant goals at either end of the hall. The bleachers as uncomfortable as ever lay out.

Her blood started pumping, her heart racing almost bursting out of her chest, even though Genji was no where to be seen.

"Excuse me?"

A familiar voice appeared

"Hello!"

Angela at the bleachers turned to see a broad chested man staring up at her

"H..HANZO!!!!"

"Do I know you?" Hanzo questioned

" of course not..." " Oh you must be here for Genji!"

" my brother you know of him?"

"Yes" she meakly replied

Hanzo stared at Mercy which made her blush slightly

Just to the left of the bleachers, the changing rooms. The wooden changing room door swung open to reveal the face of none other than Genji himself.

" speak of the devil... quit literally."

Genji gave the paranoid Angela a grin, the room fell silent only the noise of chanting in the back ground. Genjis sweaty hand reached out sweating literally so much that the sweat dripped from his hand.

" Angela!" Genji exclaimed

" ahh You know this lady? Girlfriend perhaps?"

Both Genji and Mercy blushed deeply, Mercy blushing an extreme red colour while genji a flustered pink.

Genji leant over to Angela his nose touching against the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine .

"Play along" he whispered into her ear.

" Of course !" " Angela, Hanzo Hanzo, Angela"

Hanzo smirked

Angela had no clue on what he was talking about but decided it would be best to play along for now.

"of course sweetheart!"

She hugged him and then She pecked him on the cheek. Genji was taken aback he was surprised she played along.

Why did he drag her into this!? Angela thought to herself.

Hanzo gave Mercy a grin, Angela sadly smiled back.

"Well we really must be going Genji" Hanzo exclaimed

Genji blanked out. "She's too fucking adorable". Just the thought of Angela touching him made his mind race. Angela did not seem to think of him so highly despite knowing he likes her.

~~~~~~ 9 PM, Angela's apartment ~~~~~~~~

Angela was furious

"Oh my lord why Angela?!, if only he weren't so.. so SO PERSEVERING! And Cute and... Urghh focus, preliminary exams are next week Angela..."

russle russle*

"GENJI?! This isn't funny come out!"

Was it Genji?

~~~ meanwhile some where in Hanamura~~~

"I understand, I do as I must, the target: code name; Mercy is located... near prim university in Gibraltar."

"Very well ."

"I will send both you and 506 there immediately "

"You do understand Mr Shimada if the operation fails Your brother will be punished for disobeying the orders, this is mearly a chance for you to secure his safety other wise im sure you understand the consequences"

"Yes sir "


	4. Plan B phase 2

The shimada clan, the notorious group of elite trained assassins who are known to Torture , then Kill their "Subjects" torture, sometimes. Killing them. Always

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Angela lay fast asleep almost letting out cute snores you could barely hear. "It's a shame it had to be her" sighed the assassin with no remorse whatsoever in his voice.

the man clambered through the patch of "garden" that surrounded the outside of the flat. With few graceful steps the man, with grace made his way up the large spiralling roots of the grand oak tree that stood just below the

foot of the balcony leading into the bedroom.

Gently the assassin lowered himself onto the balcony ledge before letting off a soft thud as he landed on the floor of the balcony. With the end of his finger tips he opened the door.

There she was laying there peaceful and still.

The man softly lifted the sleeping soon-to-be doctor with the utmost of care, trying not to wake her. He gave a stern look at her, staring down at the true sleeping beauty. He laughed a little before his face turned back to the expressionless face he always pulled.

You would think he would never stop smiling, after all he was the smartest of the two and the most praised but in reality he was quit the serious person, or at least when business comes into play

With amazing grace he gently made his way down with Angela held tightly in his arms.

"Ughhh time to get up for sc..hoo..l...? "

... Angela started sweating she couldn't see anything, she started panicking. The sweat dripping from her face. She took a minute to consider what to do but after countless attempts of breaking the chains that attached her to what seemed to be a large pole she gave up. It was no use, no matter how much she struggled she never got very far.

She screamed for help.. but nobody came. She called for Genji, anyone at all! But no one came. She was trapped alone... no one to rescue her.

Angela hadn't nor wanted to know where she was. The room, cameras in every corner, the walls made out of glass with a guard gaurding each of the outsides of the walls.

There was always someone watching without her knowing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School days went by extremely slow for both Genji and Pharah due to the absence of their beloved friend. It went on for too long. Genji would have had to notice within the first two weeks something was wrong and so he did.

"I wonder if she okay... well I'm sure she can take care of herself " Genji laughed.

"Well I hope she doesn't mind my presence."

Genji suspicious and slightly worried, visited Angela's home. He knocked. No reply . He rung the doorbell. No one came to the door. He went round the back hoping she wouldn't mind. He climbed up the same tree the man had that night.

He opened the doors to find she wasn't there but what was there was a white post it note attached to her bed side table reading out co-ordinates to a place in China called L..lijang tower? Confusing is what Genji thought.

Maybe she was on holiday... he stopped and stared back at the note noticing small print at the bottom reading :" The sacrifice was for the greater good, the unfortunate girl suffered due to your lack of respect and honour towards this mesmerising family.

His heart stopped...

"Wait ... no ... No ... NO!!"

"it should have been me... YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Genjis eyes turned a neon green, the mark of the green dragon almost coming to life, green and blue flames flaming from the mark, burning the surrounding skin around the mark

"... I'm coming for your ass You Coward YOU HEAR ME?!!"


End file.
